elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy
:Fairies are cute, mysterious, and fragile. Compared to the human race, they are gifted with superior skills of using magic and evading. In contrast, the lack of physical power makes it difficult for them to carry even the smallest of things, making it impossible for them to wear equipment weighing more than 1s. Fairies have outstanding resistances to all elements. The Fairy is a playable character race. Diminutive, otherworldly beings. They have an intrinsic connection with magical forces, and even those who shun magic count on their keen senses and charming appearance. Their fragile bodies make them prey of anything that could catch them, but catching a Fairy is no easy task. Fairies are a challenging race background. Players who'd rather have a more durable spellcaster should consider the Elea, Eulderna and Lich races. For a durable ranged warrior, see Juere. Details The Fairy is the ultimate 'glass cannon' choice for a Player Character. They start with amazing Mana and Speed scores, plus exceptional growths in Magic, Charisma and Perception. On the downside, they have a cripplingly low Life score, the lowest of all playable races, and their Constitution growths do nothing to compensate. Their racial feats forbid the use of any gear over 1s. in weight, but offer innate resistances to almost all elements, +50 DV and a 25% DV bonus to all equipped gear in exchange. As the above shows, Fairies are extremely fragile and should be kept far away from enemies. Their great resistances and evasion could protect them from most forms of damage, but it's not worth to risk getting into an enemy's line of fire when any hit can be fatal. Fairies are advised to take non-combat, ranged and spellcasting class builds, since these keep them from enemies while also benefiting from their best attributes. Their growths and Mana facilitate branching into magic no matter the class, and their Charisma allows them to recruit a squad of allies to take the front lines and serve as distraction for enemies. After the Lich and Elea, the Fairy is a viable candidate for a pure spellcaster build. While Fairies do very well at ranged combat, finding a good weapon may be difficult since most damaging materials go over the 1s. weight limit. Ether weapons, such as the Wind Bow, have great damage potential but also pose the risk of Ether Disease; mica and spirit cloth materials are another option, but their damage potential is much lower. Blessed flying scrolls may help with the weight problem, but they are costly and hard to find. There are other means for Fairies to increase their survivability besides allies. Griffon scale, spirit cloth and dawn cloth materials increase DV considerably, rubynus material increases Life (however, due to its weight, jewellery may be the only gear worthy of rerolling), and eating Hero cheese increases Life permanently. Picking up Riding could cover the Fairy's low defenses, just be sure the mount's Speed is equal or higher than the PC's. Choosing feats that increase Life, DV and Speed also helps. Equipment Slots * Standard Viable Classes ;Pianist :Their fantastic Charisma growths make it easy for the PC to use Performer to gain gold and platinum coins out of battle, and to surround themselves with allies. Starting with trained levels in Weight Lifting greatly helps with carried items during the early-game, and Jeweler will be needed to get scrolls of change/superb material. Fairies can easily hybridize into spellcasting or ranged combat later, and remain effective at either. ;Wizard :The most straightforward of the Fairy's options, but also the hardest to train. Their innate Mana and stat growths make it easy for Fairies to become pure casters. On the downside, they will suffer the weaknesses of spellcasters more severely than other classes, and overcasting as a Fairy is risky due to their low Life score; taking a ranged weapon will be needed to survive. Still, those who make it to the late-game will find that fewer and fewer enemies can survive a single casting of Meteor. ;Farmer :Another non-combat option, oriented towards Literacy, Gardening, Cooking, and Negotiation. With Gardening, a Fairy can make money and platinum coins off The Harvest Time quests, and farm food and herbs for stat training. Once it's time for battle, this class can branch into spellcasting or ranged combat, but the latter is somewhat less effective. ;Thief :Similar to the Pianist, but oriented towards ranged combat, Negotiation, looting, and stealing. Compared to the Pianist and Archer, this class has better Learning and Constitution growths, plus more starting utility skills. ;Archer :This class starts with all the growths and skills a ranged combatant may need, plus trained levels in Riding to add survivability, and can branch into spellcasting later. Compared to the Thief and Pianist, this class has better Dexterity and Strength, but lacks in utility and non-combat skills. Racial Feats ;You have outstanding resistances :Little resistance to Sound (##) :Normal resistance to Cold, Lightning, Nerve and Chaos (###) :Strong resistance to Magic (####) :Superb resistance to Darkness and Mind (#####) ;You can't wear equipment weight more than 1s. DV++ :Can't wear equipment that weighs more than 1.0s. In exchange, they have a +50 DV bonus when wearing appropriate armor (Must have at least 1 piece equipped), plus a 25% bonus from the DV of each individual piece of equipment (e.g. A piece of equipment with 16 DV would actually give 20 DV). Changes in Elona+ Fairies remain the same as in the original version. Spellcasting went through a significant rework, making it much easier to play pure casters and hybrids now than in the original version: * Spellbooks cost half their previous value. * Spell Stock lasts three times as long. * The potential of spells memorized increases every time the PC sleeps. * If a spellbook reading failure summons monsters into a town, they'll disappear after a few days. The only exceptions are permanent maps such as Your Home, the Truce Ground and unique dungeons. * The Wizard shopkeeper now trains spell level in exchange for platinum coins. * Skill points can be used to train and increase potential of spells. * Casting spells on or near a sandbagged enemy no longer increases experience, spell levels, or trains stats. Viable Classes Besides the previous recommendations... ;Gunner :A better ranged-mage alternative than the Archer, thanks to their focus in Perception, Learning, Magic, and Willpower. Besides the equal potential in spellcasting and ranged combat, Gunners can also branch into crafting, Cooking, and Gardening with little problem. See Also * Fairy Pianist Guide